The Legends Of Blood
by Dean'sBaby31312
Summary: Dean and Sam run into two cousins Haven and October, how will the boys react to the truth these girls have. Will Dean kill Haven or accept her for who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of Blood

Nathalie makes her way through the crowed strip club, were she notice an unnaturally handsome young man staring at her while making her rounds.

She smiles sweetly at him in the dimly lighted club, as she makes her way over to him. "Like what you see?" she ask in a low seductive voice.

"I can't say that I don't" the handsome man reply in a dreamy like voice.

"Would you like me to dance for you?" Nathalie ask the handsome stranger as she places her hands, one on each of his knees, and dips low for him, so he can get a better view of her breasts.

The handsome stranger doesn't say anything, just stares her deep in the eyes, bites his lip, and then gives her a cheeky smile and nods.

Nathalie smiles at him sweetly but enough to be seductive, gets up from her position in front of him and starts moving her body in time with the beat of the music.

She takes in his unnaturally beautiful features, his dark black spiky hair, his very snow white skin, beautiful full lips that she just wanted to taste. Though she couldn't see his eyes cause of the dark sunglasses he was wearing that made him look even more irresistible.

She felt his eyes on her though, taking in the way she was dancing and dressed. Her tight red and black corset and matching panties, garter on her right thigh and sexy high heels. She looked good with her black and blood red highlighted curly hair with the side fringe above her left eye. Her make up was perfect. Nathalie was the "Crazy Horse" best girl.

The handsome stranger slipped Nathalie 500 dollars and asks her if they can take this some where more private. Nathalie normally doesn't do private shows but he was just too hot, she couldn't resist.

In the dim light of the private show room in the back of the club, Nathalie guides the handsome man over to the big cozy chair. He takes a seat and watches Nathalie walk seductively to the pole, she looks over her shoulder at him and thinks_ man I'm going to give him a show he'll never forget_ and work her magic.

Grinding up and down for him on the pole, as Nathalie walks around, she gilds around it. She gets a good hold on the pole at the top and lifts her body up so she can slide down it upside down. She works her magic a little longer enough to turn him on.

Nathalie gets down on her knees for him and smiles sweetly as she beings to crawl on the floor to get over to him; he shows her that he likes what he sees by licking his lips. When Nathalie reaches the handsome stranger she places her hands on his knees and smiles seductively at him, and crawls on to his lap she slowly moves her body with the beat of the music in the room grinding on him giving the stranger a lap dance.

He takes off his sunglass and looks up at her; she notices his irises are a midnight black with dark circles under his eyes. He looks up at her with pure desire and hunger. He smiles broadly and gazed directly into her blue eyes. For a moment, Nathalie just stared back and the thrall seizes her.

Nathalie's beautiful blue eyes glazed over, and she regarded him adoringly.

"Your beautiful" the handsome man said in a gentle seductive voice "you look so good, good enough to just eat."

Still in a dazed she replies "why don't you?"

He lends in to her, his lips met hers and they shared passionate kiss. His kisses were turning her on. The way he was kissing her was as if he was hungry for her. He moved his kisses down her jaw line to her breasts. Until finally he couldn't take just kissing her, he moved back up to her neck, making love to Nathalie's vain feeling the blood rushing through it.

A hungry expression crossed his handsome features as he parted his lips slightly exposing the fangs he normally kept hidden while living among humans. His fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of his features. The fangs bit in to her, hard, and she cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through her body. It was better then any of the times she'd been drunk or high. Better then SEX! It was a blanket of pure refined pleasure, wrapping her up and promising everything would be alright. On and on it went.

The chemicals in his saliva triggered an endorphin rush, she lost track of the world, lost track of who she was. Soon she began to feel tried and cold, feeling dizzy. She couldn't hold on to the rush any longer as her body began to die. Still he drank from her until she died in his arms. Holding her lifeless body in his arms, he gets up and places her in the chair he was sitting in.

he makes his way to the door takes one final look at Nathalie's body, sighs and says "you were beautiful" leaves and shuts the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later

"So this stripper got murder in the private show room?" Dean asks his brother Sam, who is reading the newspaper on their next hunt to get some information on it.

"Yea Dean, it mentions right here that she had two puncture wounds on her neck that looks like she got bitten by something, and my guess is we're dealing with a vampire." Sam said to his brother from across the motel room they are staying at this week.

"So want the victim's name?" Sam looks up from the paper

"Her name was Nathalie Kelly, 21 years old; she didn't live too far the club." Dean gets up from his place on the bed and walks over to his bag and starts to pack his stuff up grabbing clothes and packing them in the bag and walking back and forth to the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Well I guess we better get moving if we're to get there before this vamps leaves town." Sam nods and gets his things together, the boys was on the road within an hour.

---------------------------------------------------

The brothers made it in to town within three hours time. Sam gives Dean the directions to the club, it take all but five minutes to find he circles the block twice. The boys agree to check in at the motel first to set up base and change then leave to start the investigation.

An hour later the hunters make their way in to the strip club, the lights are off but there are show lights everywhere shining on the girls, even though its during the day there wasn't much of a crowd, but there was some girls roaming about the place and some loyal admires. Sam and Dean, looks around the place for the main exits that they can see from their point of views and a count of how many people are in the club. Dean notice a woman working at the hostess table, and made his way over to her with Sam at his side.

"Hello, my name is Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Rudd, we would like to talk to someone in charge." Dean and Sam show off their FBI badges to the lady and returned them back in their packets for safe keeping.

The hostess smiles sweetly at Dean and answers "Yes, but he may be in a meeting, but if you can be so kind and just come this way I'll show you the way to his office." The hostess rises from her seat and led the boys through the club to the back of the building.

On the way she calls someone on her headset to take over her hostess position while she is gone for the moment. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean was checking out the hostess fine ass, while she walks in front of them but he also can't help but look at least once, it couldn't hurt right? Sam couldn't help but think she _was_ his type blonde, tall, and beautiful…but yet she was Dean's type as well …well any female was Dean's type if she was hot and with big boobs and if she was a lady on the street and a freak in the sheets, she was totally dean's type. She leads them through two different doors until they arrive at the boss's office.

"Please have a seat, and I'll check if he's available I'll just be a moment." The hostess said before she left the office.

Dean turns to her and gives her his best smile that makes the ladies just cum in their panties "Sure thing sweetheart" she smiles at him and leaves the room.

"I think we should look around before they come back, Dean go stand guard." Dean nods and turns to make sure no one is making their way to the office.

About five minutes later the hostess and a man makes their way down the hallway Dean gives Sam the heads up, he puts away the files he was looking at just in time when the owner walks in his office

"Hello Agent Young and Agent Rudd" they all shake hands in introduction. "I'm Daniel Valens welcome to my club, now how my I help you …please take a seat." Daniel motions to the boys to take their seats so they can get down to business.

Sam clears his throat so he can speak "My partner and I are here to ask some questions about the murder of Nathalie Kelly"

"Look Agent Rudd, most girls that work here change their names and real information; so I can't really help you there but I'll try my best"

"How long have Nathalie been working her?"

Daniels starts typing away on his computer "On the file I have on her, she started just about a week after her 18th birthday, so she's only been working here about 7 months."

Dean stares wide eye at the owner "she's only 18! But the paper had said she was 21 and in the report as well."

"Well she was an adult she could make any career choices she sees fitted, and like I said not all the information on our girls is going to be right, the truth is that she was 18."

"We understand that, it just make us want to get this guy even more."

"Mr. Valens is it ok if my partner and I keep a watch out tonight?"

"Be my guest the ladies are all yours the shows starts at 8-9 and most of the girls will be doing their rounds."

Sam starts blushing and clears his throat and Dean starts laughing at his brothers discomfort "I meant to make sure this guy doesn't come back, the whole back rooms are block off I'm I right?"

"Yes, it's been block off because of the murder the CSI guys already did their thing."

"But even after all that you still kept..Um.. your business open?"

"Agent Rudd I'm a very busy man ,I need to stay open for business this place is always busy it's the only club like it within the county."

Dean smiled at that "And it would be a shame to disappoint your customers."

Sam gets up out of the chair "well it was nice talking to you Mr. Valens, but I think it's time for my partner and I to start heading out now."


End file.
